


caged heart

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: “Because I love you,” he admitted, his voice choked, “I would not expect you to understand.”





	caged heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’ve always been honest with you.”

“I will erect the wards myself, so I suggest you save your strength and don’t try to escape.”

Grindelwald was pressing against the bars of his newly-made cell, his eyes tracking Albus’ every movement. Albus shivered as he felt the eyes poring into him, feeling naked and exposed under Gellert’s gaze. Still, he did not raise his head and acknowledge his former lover. He was afraid that if he did, Gellert would convince him to let him go. He was shaking, and he felt as if he would break at any moment. His chest ached as a traitorous tear made its way down his cheek. Albus wiped it away discreetly; Gellert did not need any more ammunition.

“Why are you crying?” Gellert asked, his voice echoing in the bare corridors surrounding them, “Is this not what you wanted? To see me brought low?”

“What I want and what I must do are regularly not the same thing.”

Gellert scoffed, “If you are trying to convince me that you regret doing this, do not bother.”

Albus turned around sharply and finally looked Gellert in the eyes. He looked calm and composed, even as he was, standing alone in a cell, his clothes in tatters and a cut marring his cheek. His face was smooth as stone, not revealing any emotion. Albus desperately tried to find any sort of feeling in his eyes, any trace of the boy he used to know, but his eyes were calm as well, their surface smooth as two lakes.

“I don’t regret it, Gellert, you needed to be stopped,” Albus said pointedly. Closing his eyes, he continued, softer this time, “I- I just wish that it had never come to this.”

A flicker of a frown marred Gellert’s face, “Why? I thought you would welcome the change to avenge your sister.”

Albus let out a choked sound, something between a sob and a chuckle. He closed his eyes as more tears found their way down his cheeks. “Because I love you,” he admitted, his voice choked, “I would not expect you to understand.”

Gellert pressed himself against the bars with more force, his eyes flickering over Albus features. “You think I do not love you?” he asked, his voice soft but intent.

Albus did not answer, but his silence was telling enough.

“Is that what you have comforted yourself with?” Gellert hissed, his hands wrapped tightly around the bars separating them, “That I only ever lied and manipulated you and therefore the fault is not yours?”

Albus looked away, tears still silently streaming down his cheeks.

Gellert huffed out a bitter laugh. “Well, let me tell you something, mein Lieber,” he said coldly, the endearment transforming into something cutting on his tongue. “I’ve always been honest with you. Not once have uttered a falsehood. Not once,” by the end, his voice had become softer, more sincere.

Albus shook his head with a rueful smile. “You say you love me, Gellert, but you do not even know what love is.”

Albus stepped back hastily as Gellert’s hands shot through the bars, his pale hands resembling claws as he reached for Albus. Gone were his composure and calm veneer, Gellert was seething, his eyes burning with rage. His face twisted with fury, trapped behind bars, he resembled more animal than man.

“Do not tell me what I feel,” he hissed, every word dripping with venom, “I adored you. I would have brought the world to its knees before you. I would have kept you by my side always, but you did not want me! You chose your brute of a brother over me!”

Dumbledore smiled bitterly. “You may think that love, Gellert, but it’s not. I don’t know how I ever thought it was. I don’t think I ever knew you at all.”

With those words, he turned and started walking away. Grindelwald gripped the bars tightly, trashing against them.

“You knew who I was, Albus! You knew! COME BACK HERE!” he screeched. 

Dumbledore did not stop, even as he reached the door at the end of the corridor. With a shaking hand, he tapped his wand against the door and stepped through it. The door swung heavily shut behind him, cutting of Gellert’s screams.

“ALBUS!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
